Un Dernier Slow
by Tanyddraig
Summary: Un déserteur et une honnête kunoichi, tout deux de Konoha. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à un rdv imprévu, l'émotion est à son comble. Song-fic / Nothing Else Matters - Metallica Sakura x Itachi


Bonjour, bonsoir, cher lecteur,

Cette fiction a été écrite par moi, par une inspiration imprévue sur une musique. On peut considérer cela comme une song-fic je pense, pour t'aider à mieux saisir l'atmosphère je te conseille d'écouter "_**Nothing else matters**_" de **Metallica**.

Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup, juste la scène qui s'est présentée à moi. Donc c'est assez court.

C'est un couple que j'apprécie.

Avec un peu d'inspiration et de temps, peut-être qu'une fiction viendra ? Si tu aimerais voir un OS / une fiction de certains personnages précis je peux peut-être répondre à tes attentes ? Dis-le moi.

(Seulement pour les univers Naruto, One Piece, les autres mangas passent encore mais je ne suis pas sûre de tout connaître)

S'il te plaît soit respectueux, tu peux me laisser une review cela ne me gène pas tant que c'est écrit dans un français correct. Ajoute des smileys, émojis si tu désires mieux t'exprimer. L'important est de communiquer.

Bonne lecture à toi ~

P.S. Si tu écoutes la musique en même temps, laisse toi enivrer par le son des cordes de la guitare. Bonne lecture ~

Disclaimer : Évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ils ne sont pas ma propriété.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**UN DERNIER SLOW**

L'air palpable les forcent à se faire face. Ils ne se voilent pas, ils ne le désirent plus. Et les larmes menacent de perler sur leurs joues si rosées.

Avant, l'amour était à son extrême alchimie entre eux. Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Itachi. Qui pouvait penser qu'elle tomberait éperdument amoureuse d'un déserteur ? Et surtout qui penserait qu'un des plus grands criminels aimerait une fille aux cheveux roses ?

Les souvenirs reviennent s'installer en eux. Une sorte de nostalgie. La musique commence et ils se rapprochent inéluctablement. Ils sont dans un coin caché de l'auberge dans laquelle se déroule un concert. Il glisse sa main contre son épaule et l'autre dans sa main si douce. Elle ne le quitte pas du regard, au fond ils s'aiment encore mais leurs bouches refusent de parler. Ils savent que c'est leur dernier instant. Ils n'avaient pas planifié ce rendez-vous mais ils l'avaient ressenti. Sanglotante, elle pose sa tête délicatement contre son torse, leurs peaux séparées seulement par une chemise blanche. Quant à lui, le rythme de leur slow reste constant, il referme légèrement sa poigne témoignant d'une compassion mais son regard ténébreux reste fixe, sans émotions, plongé dans le vide qui lui importe peu.

Ils vont s'oublier. Tourner la page.

Elle va construire une passion encore plus forte avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas un criminel. C'était ce que pensait Itachi.

Qu'allait-elle devenir après ? Allait-il trouvé une fille mieux qu'elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle est remplaçable, seulement lui il ne l'est pas.

Sakura le sait.

Chacun un point de vue séparé. Mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et pour toujours, ils auront cette connection inébranlable. Ils ne font qu'un. Alors dans un élan qui ne leur appartient pas, ils s'effondrent en un baiser, exprimant leur flamme vive, passionnée, qui jamais ne s'éteindra. Les barrières de leurs corps s'effondrent elles aussi à la suite.

Belle lune, belle nuit,

Ton cœur m'appartient,

Sans que j'y puisse intervenir.

Pardonne-moi. Tout et rien,

Je ne connais plus mes fautes.

Je veux juste être moi.

Mais sans toi, je ne me reconnais plus.

J'ai beau me le cacher, me mentir,

Camoufler cette vérité sous un mensonge.

Je crains la puissance de mon amour à ton égard.

Il ne s'est jamais tue.

J'ai tenté de le couvrir mais au fond, tout prend feu.

Il ne reste que braises.

Je peux lire encore cette flamme dans tes yeux.

Pardonne-moi de t'aimer.

On ne peut pas passer à autre chose.

J'espère tant me consumer par nos flammes.

Disparaître.

J'éprouve un amour inconditionnel pour toi.

Te dire je t'aime n'aidera en rien.

Je peux juste le répéter pour toujours.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Et voilà, la fin n'existe pas ici car la répétition s'éternise. Jusqu'à la mort, ainsi un peu notre propre mort. Sauf qu'après on n'aura plus conscience de cela. Ainsi si tu n'es pas perdu, cela signifie que c'est pour "notre toujours".

J'espère que la lecture t'a plu, fais moi part de ton ressenti.

Prends soin de toi derrière ton écran.

**Love**, _Tanyddraig_


End file.
